Disposable
by butterflyxdecadence
Summary: Comatose for two years, Duo Maxwell awakes with no memories of his time with his fellow gundam pilots. All he can remember is his pain-ridden past, and he feels the need to keep running. Can he be saved? Will he gain back his memories before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except maybe this plot. You can never tell though, because there's always someone who thinks the same thing as you. It randomly struck me as I was sitting here listening to some soft piano music. You never can tell when the inspiration bug will hit, now can ya?

Warnings: Slight swearing, there _might _be a 01x02 pairing later on, but I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this fic yet.

Summary: Comatose for two years, Duo Maxwell awakes with no memories of his time with his fellow gundam pilots. All he can remember is his pain-ridden past, and he feels the need to keep running. Can he be saved? Will he gain back his memories before it's too late? And who's the man in the black tuxedo, shooting Duo those seductive stares with burning cobalt eyes?

**Disposable**

**Prologue**

It came without warning. But with shouting, gunfire, and explosions filling our ears, how could we hear him? And, knowing that _baka_, he probably didn't make a sound.

Quatre was the worst. He was a horrible shaking mess the entire time we waited in the small pale blue room known as the waiting room. It sure lived up to it's name. We were there for _hours_ that felt like _years_. He'd tell us not to worry; he'd be fine. But when we finally saw him, we sat in awkward silence as we expected him to crack a grin and make some sarcastic remark. Lord knows how long we stood there, as if trying to compute that this was _our friend. _It was like we were all looking for some sign to prove that this wasn't him. That this _couldn't_ be him. It was... it was _impossible._

The steady beep of the heart rate monitor was all that proved that he was still breathing.

But it just didn't feel right.

When he was like this, he just wasn't _alive._

This would be the moment that marked the changing of our lives.

The moment we realized that even through all the practical jokes, the offtopic comments during deadly missions, through all the long pointless one-sided conversations he'd make, we realized that we _needed_ that more than anything else. He kept us all sane.

So when he spent two years in that god-forsaken coma, we did what we thought would be the most logical answer. We removed his memories from our minds. After all, since he was gone, he wouldn't know, right? He was just a liability now, wasn't he?

We could always have a new Pilot programmed for Deathscythe.

Maybe one that didn't talk so much.

A/N: I was intending to make this a one-shot, but I just.. It just didn't feel right leaving it hanging with such a depressing ending. I'm going to delve into Duo's POV from now on, and if I _do_ change POV's, I'll be sure to tell you who's POV it's going to be in at the beginning of a chapter. :3

I hope you all enjoyed this, and if you see anything wrong grammar wise, or just weird in general, please let me know! I know my writing style is very weird, but I hope it's not too confusing.

Please, if you liked this, hated it, found it silly, have any comments or ideas on what should happen, leave a review. They make me happy. :

Saku


	2. The Man In The Tuxedo

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Rawr.If I owned him, Duo would have his very own show. But alas, I do not. Therefore I am left writing Fanfiction. Yay:D

Pairings: I don't even know yet, lulz.

Warnings: Yay for swearing.

Okay. I better apologize beforehand. This is a _really_ short chapter. I've been having trouble writing tonight for some reason. I kept accidentally switching from past-tense to present-tense. This chapter isn't the best, but I'm already working on the next one, so hopefully there's no worry. I'm still working with some ideas on what to do; I _really_ liked Hellfire13's and Pikeebo's ideas, so I might go with one of those; maybe even combine them both! But you never know! I might get some weird random inspiration from something else and the whole plot could just take a dramatically random twist towards something completely ridiculous.

Also, your reviews really made my day. I was _so _delighted to see that I had four reviews in the same day! I was boasting for _hours_. Haha.

Thanks a bunch for your ideas, criticism, comments, and words of inspiration. :hearts:

**Disposable**

**Chapter One**

_"You're here. It's about time,"_

_He nods quickly, rolls up his sleeves, and tucks his braid into the back of his shirt._

_"You know what's to be done then, yes?"_

_Another sharp nod, he slides his gun into the back of his pants, shrugs into his worn out leather jacket._

_"Your missions is to be accomplished before 0100 hours tomorrow."_

_A quick grin, a thumbs-up, a nod._

The first thing that registers in my mind is the ringing of my alarm clock. I slam my fist into it as I groggily drag myself out of bed. I fly through my morning ritual of bathing and dressing and tidying up my unruly hair. I slide on my red Fast Mart vest and adjust my name-tag. Today's going to be a good day.

Something in the back of my mind screams '_No, no the hell it isn't' _but I don't register the thought at all.

I walked into the Fast Mart with an air of confidence that day, ready to take on anything and everything.

At the counter was the woman who works the shift with me, but what struck me as odd was that she was just staring out the window. I always had the feeling she was a bit..._off,_ but this just proved my point. I shrugged it off and went into the back to grab a bagel, but when I came back she was still just staring out of that _damn_ window.

"What in the _hell_ are you staring at?" I asked her as I sat down on the stool in front of the counter.

"A man," She stated simply. I slapped my forehead with my palm in frustration.

"Don't tell me yer gonna start boastin' about this bein' love at first sight or somethin', are ya?"

She shook her head and tucked back one of her hotpink strands when it came loose, "He just, like, stands there staring in here every morning. I noticed it last Monday. Thought maybe he was, like, a tourist or something. But then it strikes me, ya know? Who in their right fucking mind would take pictures or try to remember a Fast Stop when they visit? I always thought people, like, saved film and memory space for bigger things; _better_ things. It's fucking creeping me out. I've been thinking about calling the cops or something," she unwrapped a stick of gum and shoved in quickly into her mouth, "I'll be damned if I let that fucker rob us."

Exactly as she described, there was a man in a black tuxedo standing across the street, just staring at our store. I squinted to get a better view, and was chilled to see that he wasn't staring _at_ our store. He was staring _into _it. At _us._

What made my blood run cold, and my heart skip a beat, was that he was staring at just one of us in particular.

He was staring at _me._

A/N: There it is. Chapter one. Be warned, I just might take down and edit this in the future. I don't feel fully satisified with it, but it's helping me move along with the plot (if you can even call it a plot).

xD


End file.
